Tales of the Unseen
by Blondiiloli
Summary: This is a collection of various Jay oneshots with various Jay pairings. This is a Jay fan must read! Or at least I hope it is. Well read to find out more! Enjoy! Recently added: JayXGrune.
1. Chapter 1

**_TITLE_**: **The Greatest Party EVER!**

**_CHARACTERS_**: **Norma, Jay, Shirley, Senel, Will, Grune, Harriet, Chloe, Moses**

**_PAIRINGS_**: **JayXNorma, Norma and Grune, SenelXChloe (slight)**

**_SPOILERS_**: **Grune's CQ**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of Legendia. I'll keep you posted incase that changes. Ha….**

**The Greatest Party EVER!**

16 year old goof ball and treasure fanatic, Norma Beatty, could be called the party-planning master. If there was one thing she could do until the cows came home, it was be at or plan parties. But this time, Norma wanted to throw a party that everyone would remember. It was a new year. Well it wasn't really, it was just a year since the Goddess, and valuable friend, Grune "disappeared unto the heavens," as Kratos Aurion said in Tales of Symphonia. Norma however, was done mincing words. Grune was dead. But the treasure fanatic forced a smile, as she decided to throw a celebration on the anniversary of her friend's disappearance to show Grune that everything was ok and to show herself that everything was ok…

It had been a few weeks since Jay the Unseen had gone to Werites Beacon. He had become preoccupied with what he thought were more important matters. However, today the strategist decided to pay his friends in Werites Beacon a visit. He didn't want to say it, and would never admit it, but he was slightly concerned about Norma. She had been very close to Grune, and although she always smiled and joked around, Jay could see that she was struggling to be happy. And who would blame her? Jay shook his head, "I don't need to think about her," he lied, walking out of his fairy tale style home and headed for the duct.

Meanwhile, Norma had been working on invitations for her party. So far they said this:

_**Norma bash!**_

_Please come._

_It's at the fountain again._

_And it's at 7:30 tonight._

_See-ya!_

_Norma of the Laugh Brigade _

She took a second look at the last line and a small sigh escaped her lips, "I should change that," she smiled half-heartedly, and erased the term _"Laugh Brigade"_ which had just been her and Grune, and changed it to "_Fun Bunch_," which was the group as an entirety. She smiled again, excited for the party. Everyone would be there. Everyone would remember. And they would all be together.

Norma's work was interrupted when Shirley came crashing through the door, carrying two heavy bags.

"Shirl?" Norma asked, quizzically, "What are you doing here?" she began to flail her arms up and down, "Can't you tell this is top secret? Like, MAJORLY?!"

Shirley picked herself up and grabbed her two bags, "I'm sorry Norma," she blushed at her clumsiness, "It's just, Senel told me to bring you these bags. He said you left a bunch of treasure maps and food at his house."

Norma lowered her arms, "Oh," the awkward wind blew by as the two girls stood in silence, "W-well, I wondered where all that important stuff went!" Norma grabbed the two bags from Shirley and took out a rice ball.

"Um...Norma," Shirley put her hand in front of her mouth, "I wouldn't-" Too late, Norma took a large bite out of the two week old rice ball. Before too long, Norma's face turned green and she ran into the bathroom, "Um…ok Norma, I guess I'll be going…" Shirley tip toed out of the room in the inn, also Norma's residence, and walked back to Senel's house.

Jay entered Werites Beacon just as the Merines was cautiously leaving the inn, "Ah, Shirley," he started. Shirley turned around to face the small boy and smiled sheepishly.

"Good afternoon Jay. It's been awhile since you last came. What brings you here?"

"Ah," he replied, "I'm not sure precisely why I'm here. I just decided to get a change of scenery."

"Oh," Shirley thought, "Hey could you do me a favor?"

Jay put his hands behind his back, "First, you must tell me what it is you want. I cannot make an ignorant decision. I'm not Moses you know."

Shirley blushed again, "Of course. Well, you see, Norma is in her room. She just ate a two week old rice ball and now-"

Jay put up his hand, not wanting to hear the rest, "Say no more," he sighed, "I'll check on her."

"Thank you," Shirley smiled, and headed back to Senel's again.

Norma heard the quiet footsteps of the ex-ninja coming up the stairs. Quickly, she put away her now complete invitations into her messenger bag, where they waited to be passed around to the citizens of Werites Beacon. Then the door creaked open and Jay came in. Norma blushed slightly in annoyance, "Why can't people _knock_ before entering? I mean-"

Jay glared and rolled his eyes, "Well, it appears the only thing wrong with you is the usual screw loose," he spun around on his heel, "For future reference, you may want to lock your door." With that, he attempted to leave the room, but Norma stopped him.

"Now hold up JJ!" she began to wave her arms in the air again, "You can't just disappear then reappear, then try to disappear again without even staying to chat!"

"I have too many things to do to waste time talking to you," he turned around and walked further into the room and sighed, looking at Norma, trying to ignore the slight hurt in Norma's eyes. Why did he have to feel such peculiar feelings around Norma? Just look at her with her bright yellow attire and large brown eyes. But then again, she was…Norma, "What do you want to talk about?" Jay gave in to his judgment and Norma snickered.

"Oh, JJ, You are so sensitive;" she smirked, "That's why you are my favorite."

Jay felt a blush rise to his face, "W-what?"

Norma's snickered remained on her face. For the longest time now, she had been blessed with the glory of having a crush on Mr. No-Emotion, Jay. But she never wanted to let him know, she would rather just dream of him, and not be faced with the harsh reality of the situation. So she sighed, wiping the snicker from her face, replaced by a stupid grin, "J-just kidding," she gave the peace sign. Jay began to stand up, preparing to leave again, but Norma tugged on his sleeve, "W-wait!" she snapped, handing Jay an invitation from her bag, "I'm having a party. Hope you come!"

Jay took a look at the simple invitation and rolled his eyes as he stood up saying, "I don't have time for this," with that, he ripped up the invite and left the room, leaving Norma to stare blankly at the small paper bits falling from the air. She shook her head and began to pick up the pieces. Then she walked over to her bag and set out to deliver the invites to the people of Werites Beacon.

7:30 that night: No one was at the fountain, except Norma, who stood lonely in a scene of bright decorations. _(Don't worry G-girl_) Norma thought to herself, _(They'll be here)_

8:00, no one was coming. Norma sighed and stood up, _(I have to keep waiting for G-girl…)_ but now, even Norma wasn't so sure anyone was coming. Suddenly, a drop of rain hit the fountain next to her as she sat down on the ledge and cupped her face in her hands and sighed.

_Norma, someone is coming, look!_

Norma looked up after hearing what sounded like Grune's voice and whispered, "G-girl?" But instead the rain just fell harder and Norma put her face back into her hands.

_Silly, he isn't in there, look at the steps_

A gust of wind blew from behind Norma, as if Grune were telling her to look ahead of her again. Norma gasped, unable to move or say anything. There, in the torrential rain fall stood Jay. He began to walk closer to Norma as she tried to stand up, but instead she mumbled, "Why are you here?" as the guilty ex-ninja approached the fountain she was sitting by. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her knees, "I thought you didn't have time for me?"

Jay looked into Norma's eyes and stood up, "I made time," he said plainly. Norma blushed, "Besides, you are twisting my words. I believe I said I didn't have time for _this, _not_ you_."

Norma smiled, "JJ, that's strange, coming from you."

Jay rolled his eyes and blushed slightly, "W-well, I was just trying to be nice…a little, since you look upset."

The treasure hunter stood up and squeezed some of the rain water from her short hair, "Well, thanks," she stammered _(Well, G-girl? Should I go for it?)_ She thought to herself, _(I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity.)_

_CHARGE!_

_(Right) _she brushed her hair behind her ears_ (Time for Norma to work her charm!)_ She returned her gaze to Jay's hypnotic violet eyes.

"What is it Norma?" He asked, widening his eyes. Norma stood there for a second then grabbed Jay's ponytail and pulled him closer to her. Shadows hid her face as she bent down her head, leaning on his shoulder, "Ow, Norma? Wha-"

"F-For a genius, you sure have a tendency to be pretty stupid JJ!" Norma half scolded and half sighed, "Or maybe you are just optimistic…"

"About what?" A slight pink spread across Jay's face. Why was Norma acting like this? Why wasn't he pushing her away? The rain continued to fall onto their heads and drench their bodies. Jay reached out nervously with his left hand and placed it on Norma's side, "Is there something bothering you?"

_(There's no better time then the present. I just have to blurt it out, like a loud burp!) _Norma sighed again, lifting her head from Jay's shoulder, "No-nothing…Go away!" she yelled harshly, while beating herself up in her mind.

A slight look of hurt crossed his face and he removed his hand from Norma's side and he began to walk away, still confused.

_Poor Jay, that's not what he wanted to hear. I can tell…_

_(Grune…)_ Norma sighed then she smiled and raised her head _(No, I have to do it now!)_ She looked at Jay as he slowly made his way to the steps, "JJ!" Norma called after him, rushing up to him and threw her arms around him from behind, "I love you!"

Jay's eyes widened as he took in what Norma said. Then he spun around in her embrace and hugged her back, "Stupid…" he mumbled.

"H-hey!" she bonked him on the head, "Do you know how hard that was to say?!"

Jay snickered, "I can only imagine. I mean what guy would love a stupid, ironing board bodied, treasure fanatic-"

"Ok, ok…I get it," she let go of him, "I just wanted to tell you that. You can-"

"Except me," he added quietly to what he previously said and reached up and kissed Norma on the lips. A crimson blush painted both of their faces as Norma returned the kiss. The rain continued to fall, but Norma and Jay no longer minded. Finally they pulled away from lack of air.

"Hey you two!" Senel called from the steps, "We've been standing her for several seconds-"

"But you two were so into each other, you forgot 'bout the audience waiting to get into this party." Moses laughed.

Norma looked over at the steps where the entire town stood. They came; everyone came tonight, "Welcome," Norma tried to hide her embarrassment, "To Norma's biggest bash!"

"It looks like any other party…" Harriet sneered, trying to start a bickering with Norma.

Will sighed, "But it feels so different, like there is a real purpose to this gathering."

"It's Grune's party!" Norma repeated, as Chloe joined the group standing next to Senel.

"Then we should enjoy ourselves, for her sake…" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah," Senel replied, taking Chloe's hand. Chloe blushed as the two joined the crowd of people.

"Yahoo!" Moses ran up behind Jay and put him in a head lock, "I never knew you'd had it in ya little bro!"

Jay gagged and glared at Moses, throwing his arm off of him, "Never In your life will you do that again. People might think I associate myself with you!"

Norma smiled and laughed at the two bickering. Then, once again, the wind blew her forward, slightly pushing her up against Jay. He turned around and took Norma's hand, "Are you alright?"

Norma looked up at Jay, but something caught her eye. She saw a glowing figure standing in the ocean of people. The figure smiled, revealing herself as Grune. She gave Norma the thumbs up sign and disappeared into the sky again. A single tear came to Norma's eye and Jay brushed away. The treasure hunter just looked at him and smiled, "I'm not sad. I'm really happy, really…You know what? I think the sky even just smiled at us" She threw her arms round him.

_(Thank you Grune. This is the best night I could ever ask for and it's all because of you!)_

_You're welcome…_

A single feather fell from the sky.


	2. Royalty among the Ferines

**TITLE: Royalty of the Ferines**

**PAIRINGS: JayXThyra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia**.

_**Royalty of the Ferines**_

Jay the Unseen, the information dealer of the Legacy approached the Ferines village where one of his friends was waiting for him as usual. The Orerines, such as himself, and the Ferines, such as his friend, were still almost sworn enemies, despite the efforts of the Merines, Shirley. Well it was to be expected, you cannot undo one thousand years of hatred in a single year. However, people can change. That's what _she_ believed. But until the world did change, if it did in their lifetimes, the two opposite races would have to meet in secret. Jay, now entering the village which had, at last, lowered its barrier from the outside world, looked around at the people dressed in blue, wandering around nervously. Something wasn't right. Why was _everyone _out? The information dealer began to pick up the pace as he headed for the back courtyard.

Thyra, sister of the Ferines hero, Fennimore, waited anxiously at the back courtyard for Jay the Unseen to come. She had big news to tell her friend, but she didn't know how to tell him. She fidgeted with her blond pigtail for a second before the purple attire of Jay appeared from down the hill as he ran up to meet her.

"Thyra…" Jay panted, slightly exhausted from rushing up the hill.

Thyra rushed closer to her friend, "Jay, is everything alright?" she placed her hands on his shoulders as a gentle autumn breeze blew passed the two.

"Is there something going on here?" Jay stood up straight and put his hands in his pocket. Thyra bit her lip and looked down out of the corner of her eye, "What is it you're hiding?"

First, Thyra just looked solemnly at him then sighed and started speaking, "Jay, do you promise we will be friends no matter what?"

Jay shrugged, "I wouldn't sneak into the village everyday, if I didn't want to. I doubt anything you say will change that."

Thyra smiled a sad smile, "They have decided to start a new government among the Ferines, hoping to restore order and bring about the peace between our two races."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why this is a bad thing?"

Thyra just shrugged and sat on a large tree branch that was close to the ground, "It isn't. That's not what I said," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, "They chose an individual from the town to rule the Ferines as a monarch."

Jay lowered his gaze and sat next to Thyra, "And…" he began slightly uneasy, "Who did they chose?"

Thyra, noticing how Jay was catching onto the story, looked into his eyes, "They chose me to be Princess of the Ferines…"

Jay looked over at Thyra, "That's great," he said, trying to make his friend feel better. What could go wrong? Thyra would finally feel like she belonged somewhere. Ever since her sister's death, Thyra hasn't had much of a family, except Jay, who came to see her every day at this spot.

"You really think so?" Thyra smiled. She was glad he wasn't going to leave her. She was glad she had Jay to talk to, and glad he would be there when she was crowned princess. But she noticed a flicker of doubt in her friend's eyes and then she knew. He would leave her. She would be alone again. _(No,)_ she thought angrily, _(I'm not losing him!)_ Then she got an idea, that would bind them together forever, "Jay?" she asked.

"Hm?" he responded, deep in thought. Thyra pointed to the pouch he kept his dagger in and he looked down skeptically, "My dagger?"

Thyra nodded and pulled down her hair. Blond hair fell to her lower back and she turned around, "Can you cut my hair for me?"

Jay's eyes widened in surprise, "Thyra why would you want me to do that?"

Thyra closed her eyes, "Just incase," she smiled, "We ever get separated. I will have a part of you with me."

Jay shook his head, "And how do you mean that?"

"My hair," she started again…

_Thyra, you have such lovely hair! I wish my hair was like it, and then we would really look like twins_

Fennimore…

_Never cut it Thyra, and then we will always be connected!_

I'm sorry…

_Only let someone you really trust handle it!_

I know sis…

Thyra broke from her thought and said, "Just do it!"

Jay gasped at Thyra's outburst, "O-ok…" He hesitated, but gathered her hair into his hand and pulled out his dagger. Closing his eyes, he brought the dagger to about shoulder length and sliced it off. Thyra, who felt relieved that it was done, looked at the ground where her hair was. Now, it just came down to her shoulders.

"So, what do you think?" She smiled nervously.

Jay smirked, "Well, I did it therefore it looks as good as it ever has."

Thyra laughed, "Jay, you are the most conceited-" she was stopped by the voice of Edgar, the new commander of the Personal guard. He was a bulky man with a bald head and an unpleasant disposition.

He walked up to the two and lifted Jay up by his shirt collar, "What is this Orerines BOY" he spat the last word, aggravating Jay even more, "Doing here? Get him out of my sight!" with that he threw Jay's small body to the ground. Jay looked at the sullen boulder of a man standing before him and spat back at the man from the ground

"You are disgusting," the ex-ninja hissed, standing up and dusting off his clothes, "Why don't you crawl back into your cave and die."

The man attempted to lift up Jay again, but the boy evaded by stepping away from the man. Edgar, now beyond pissed off, screamed at Thyra, "And you, don't ever let me catch you with this Orerines FILTH!" he grabbed Thyra's wrist and pulled her away. The Ferines girl winced in pain at his tight grip as she mouthed an apology to Jay, who looked away angrily.

The sun rose above the Ferines village as Thyra, anxious to apologize to Jay, woke up and quickly dressed and tied her short hair into a slightly messy ponytail and dashed out the door, passed the guards who were protecting her until the ceremony next week, in which Thyra would be crowned Princess of the Ferines. She dashed to the back courtyard, where Jay should be coming. She felt nervous, what was she going to do? She sat down next to Fennimore's grave and leaned back onto the tree. _(Sis, you were a true hero to the Ferines. You protected the Merines at the cost of your life. I could never do that.) _She sighed and looked at the sun, _(So why would they give sole control over our people to me?)_ Thyra dusted the dirt off of her sister's grave and smiled, "Please give me your blessing," she looked solemnly at the ground and whispered, "I hope he forgives me. I got him into that mess yesterday. Please, allow me the chance to talk to him."

Meanwhile back in the Oresoren village, Jay had decided not to go see Thyra that day. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was beneath her now and he _hated_ that feeling, (_Maybe, this marks the end of us,) _he thought despairingly, _(If this was how it was meant to be then so be it. I don't really care. If it is for the best then so be it.)_

_So for the next four days, Jay didn't come to the Ferines village._

_But Thyra still hoped_

_And she still waited._

_Until it was the day of her ceremony…_

Thyra's usual Ferines garments were replaced with a light blue off the shoulder dress, with a star pendant in the middle. Her shoulder length blonde hair was curled and decorated with a sapphire tiara. Today should have been the happiest day of her life, but instead Thyra's eyes were lifeless and her mind was filled with sorrow. Jay never came to see her anymore. Did he find her new position intimidating? Was he mad at her? All these possibilities only made Thyra's stomach hurt.

"Lady Thyra?" One of the maids assisting her asked, "Is something wrong?"

Thyra looked up and shook her head, "No ma'am, I am ok," she lied, as she stepped away from the woman and sighed, _(Jay…)_

That day, Jay decided to visit Werites Beacon for the first time in a while. He knew that Thyra's ceremony began today and he wanted to get his mind off of it. Of course, not like he would ever say he was thinking about it. This is how things had to be, this was for the best….If it really were for the best, then why did he have so many doubts? He stepped onto the bridge to Werites Beacon, where someone already waited to see him.

"Moses?" Jay asked slightly irritated, "And just what _exactly_ are you doing here? Are you lost or something?"

Moses took a few steps towards the small boy and lifted him by his collar, "The question lil'bro, is what are _you_ doing here?"

Jay glared at Moses, "No, why are you here?"

Moses wasn't stupid enough to play this game right now, "You should be with Thyra right now! Ya'know today is her ceremony. Everyone has already left for it. I dun' see how they all plan on getting' in and all, doubt they can just walk on in."

"I-I can't go see her." Jay looked away from Moses, "And now if you would let me down, that would be highly appreciated."

"You ain't goin anywhere, not unless you're gonna go see Thyra."

"I told you, you stupid bandit, I can't!"

"And why not?" Moses raised an eyebrow, "She had no problem coming to see if you were ok yesterday. Said you ain't been comin' to see her like you always did," he smirked, "She's been worried."

"She was looking for me," Jay mumbled and quickly shook his head, "It matters not. She mustn't ever think of me again. The best way to do that is to not see me."

"You don't believe that do you?" Moses rolled his eyes, "I can tell because you won't look me in the eye. You just too high and mighty to allow yourself to be intimidated by Thyra's status, but she sure don't think that. She wants you to come to her Jay, and I ain't lettin' her get upset."

"M-Moses," Jay started. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just show up in front of all those people and talk to Thyra alone. He had to do what he never wanted to do, but Thyra was worth it. And he no longer had a doubt, "Will you come with me?"

Moses dropped the strategist and smirked; "Why of course!" he put his hands behind his head, "Let's go!"

Maurtis was making a speech to the Ferines about peace among the two races being in the hands of Thyra, who just stood there, trying to make eye contact with the audience. Despite her efforts, her gaze kept wandering to the floor as she scuffled her feet on the ground. _(Fennimore, please help me. I can't do this…)_ she thought to herself.

Then she caught sight of Senel's group and a small smile came to her face as she searched the group for Jay. But he wasn't there. She sighed, there wasn't much of a chance that he would come see her. And she couldn't take the hurt welling up inside her chest, _(I give up…)_ she decided. Thyra put her hand on Maurtis' shoulder and whispered, "There is something I need to say to the people."

Maurtis looked slightly confused, but stepped to the side, allowing Thyra to talk. She stepped into Maurtis' place and starred blankly at the ground as her mind began to wander.

_I used to hate the Orerines_

_I really hated Shirley too_

_Because I blamed her for all of my problems_

_But she always tried to help me_

_Slowly I began to see the good in the Orerines_

_But I would have never said anything_

_Because the hatred in my heart was so strong_

_But then I was at the Oresoren village_

_After Schwartz was defeated_

_I didn't know what I was doing there_

_But for some reason I wanted to cry_

_I new someone wasn't coming back_

_Then Jay came home_

_His face plastered with despair and loss_

_Grune had died_

_It was upon meeting him that day_

_That I decided_

_I would stop at nothing to b ring about peace between the two races_

_So no one would ever be hurt again_

_But now I see_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Someone will always get hurt…_

Thyra snapped back to reality as she began to speak, "People of the Ferines-"

"Thyra!" she heard the voice of the rowdy bandit entering the room, "Just hold it right there! Don't you say nothin' till my friend talks to you!"

She put her hands on her hips, "M-Moses? This really isn't a good time-"

"Then, everyone will have to wait," a voice said as a smoke cloud appeared behind Thyra, revealing the friend she had been waiting to see.

"J-Jay?" she stuttered, backing up slightly. The ex-ninja walked up to her and threw down another smoke ball, causing the two to vanish. The rest of the Ferines and Senel's group stood in shock.

Jay and Thyra finally reappeared, but this time at the coast in the Quiet Lands. The two just stood, looking at each other, neither sure of what to say, so Thyra started, "Jay?" she tilted her head, narrowing her eyebrows, slightly annoyed, "What is it?"

Jay looked up at her and looked back down at the ground, "Quiet please," he started, "I'm not very good at this."

"Well, just say it!" Thyra folded her arms across her chest, "Why did you drag me out of there?"

"There was something I had to say. I'm just trying to configure how," he leaned on his right foot and sighed. Thyra looked at him impatiently, "I can tell you're mad."

"Ohhh!" she glared, "Is that all you can see? I thought you were a super-genius, I guess I'm wrong!" she released her arms and continued to talk, "First, you don't come to see me anymore and then you don't even tell me why not! I waited Jay, every…single…day!" Jay turned away from her, "Don't turn away from me you filthy Orerines!" she rushed over to him, pounding on his back, "Do you even care? Heartless! Filth! Orerines!"

Jay closed his eyes. This is exactly how Thyra used to act, blaming everything on the Orerines, even if it was only one person's fault. But this time, her hatred sounded more like worry and betrayal, "Thyra," he started, "I just wanted to apologize for my recent behavior," he sighed, "There was no excuse for it. I guess I was just not used to the idea of there being someone of higher authority then I. let alone that person being one of my friends. Especially someone as close to me as you are-"

"Idiot," she rested her head on his back, feeling happy that she was with him again, "I want to help achieve balance between our two races. Just like you and Senel and the others tried to do. If we ever desire to win, we have to keep working, this is the small way in which I am trying to contribute," she laughed a little, "Besides, I have to make up for a lot of lost ground. I'm sure if Fennimore were here, she would want me to do the same thing."

"Heh," Jay smirked, "It's pretty sad, that I had to have you teach me the same lesson we have been trying to get you to learn for ages."

Thyra smiled, and buried her face in the boy's jacket, "Besides, nothing will change between us, stupid Orerines."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Why do I have this gagging feeling that I am being lumped with Moses?"

"Hehe," she giggled, "That's why I had you cut my hair."

"So I could be the same as Moses?" Jay asked, slightly confused.

Thyra whacked Jay on the head, "No, so that nothing would change between us. You've left your mark."

Jay smiled slightly, "Sounds like an animal marking its territory through urination."

"Well, it's different." Thyra laughed.

"I sure hope so," Jay looked up at the now setting sun. Crap, he forgot that Thyra was supposed to be at the ceremony, "Thyra, we should be heading back now."

Thyra let go of Jay, "Yes, let's go. You have to explain to the entire Ferines population where you took me." she joked, and leaned in and kissed Jay on the cheek.

A dark pink blush spread across Jay's face, "Y-yes, let's go," he threw down another smoke bomb and the two disappeared once again.

Meanwhile, back at the ceremony, Moses was trying to stall for time, by playing really bad campfire songs on a makeshift guitar he had made.

"C'mon y'all, let's sing it again!" he laughed, having the time of his life. The entire Ferines audience and Senel's group covered their ears.

"Is this the Orerines version of the Ferines Cataclysm?" One man asked the person standing next to him.

"Where the hell are Jay and Thyra?" Senel groaned. The other's just shrugged as Moses began another round of "Old McDonald."

Then the smoke cloud appeared again and Jay and Thyra returned. The first thing Jay did was go over to Moses and whack him over the head with the guitar, "_IDIOT!_" he started, "What in Nerifes' name are you doing? I could hear you from Werites Beacon."

"Just stallin'," Moses picked up the pieces of his guitar and walked off the podium. Thyra then came to stand in his place, "I'm ready now," she said.

_And that day Thyra became Princess of the Ferines…_


	3. Teriques of Sin, Love and Beauty

**TITLE: Teriques of Sin, Love and Beauty (Tears)**

**SONG TITLE: "Tears" by Mika Nakashima**

**PAIRINGS: fluffy JayXShirley, VERY light SenelXStella**

**SPOILERS: One from Jay's Character quest**

**RATING: All who can read ;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Legendia, Namco does. The only time I do own it is in my dreams, where I am happily married to all my favorite characters Anyways, big surprise, I know…**

**SETTING: Ok, first of all, I am not a Shirley fan. Therefore if you have problems with her go complain to Namco, not me. I just had had an idea that I really wanted to write about. On the contrary, I love Jay, like you really care. You know what? I doubt you're even reading this. I could say whatever I wanted to: 78 x 45.2 3535.6, see now you're missing valuable information so I'll start explaining this story a little.**

**After Jay's Character Quest, Shirley contemplates her life and her relationships with her friends. She sits in the Lumen Springs and it begins to snow (it's December as of now) As she comes to realize her relationship with Senel is not the fairytale she dreamt, she falls into the arms of a new relationship she was blind to for such a long time…**

**Author's note: This story used to be a seperate fic, but I added it into my collection of stories.**

_**Teriques of Sin, Love and Beauty**_

_My teriques…_

Shirley Fennes, the Merines, held out her palm. A small crystal blue butterfly appeared above it and began to flutter freely.

_Senel never cared…_

The small butterfly continued to flutter, skating through the small, almost frozen pond in Lumen springs where Shirley sat on a tree stump.

_He only wanted see Stella's _

_Even though I tried so hard for mine to be beautiful…_

_I realize now…_

Shirley felt tears welling up in her cascade blue eyes.

_He will never love me the way he loves Stella_

_I have come to accept that…_

_**I could'nt breathe**_

_**After that crushing blow**_

_**I slumped down**_

_**But I continued to walk**_

_**In the middle of the road**_

The Merines looked around her. Snow painted the ground around her and more began to fall. Her vision was going blurry from holding back the tears and she wiped her eyes to clear it up. The small teriques fluttered back to Shirley and perched on her finger. A small giggle escaped Shirley's lips for no particular reason. She actually felt kind of relieved, of course she still felt heavy in the heart, realizing she would have to let go of Senel.

"I should go back to town now…" she sighed, "Everyone is probably waiting for me."

Just then, she felt the presence of someone. She looked to her left, and then to her right and behind her. But there was no one, and everything was quiet again…

_**But it's nobody's fault**_

_**In my misery**_

_**I will see that one day the fragments of that dream**_

_**Become tears**_

"Shirley-" the familiar voice of one of her companions started before being abruptly cut off.

"Ahh!" Shirley screamed, backing up into a tree slowly.

Jay the Unseen stepped out from behind another tree, "Calm, down. I had no intention of scaring you."

Relieved to see the ex-ninja, Shirley took a few steps away from the tree, "Oh, Jay it's you," she smiled, "What brings you here?"

Jay shook his head. How stupid did she think he was? She had been out all night, now it was almost dawn. He was worried about her, even though he would never voluntarily admit it, "It isn't like you to just stray away from home like this. I mean Moses maybe-"

Shirley giggled a little, trying really hard not to cry, "Oh, don't worry, I'm ok. I just went for a little walk." A stray tear fell from her eyes. She quickly brushed it away, her heavy breathing visible in the frigid air. Jay noticed the sadness in Shirley's expression and continued to ask questions.

"5:30 in the morning isn't quite a usual time for someone to take a walk." He stated, raising an eyebrow.

_**Powdered snow flutters down**_

_**My cheeks are wet from embracing the night**_

_**I can't see anything**_

_**Piled up at the end of darkness**_

He was right, but she wished he would stop asking questions. Shirley smiled again and attempted to pull a Grune, "Oh, is it that late?"

"I believe you know very well what time it is," Jay sighed.

Shirley turned her head away from Jay as she felt a slight shade of pink rise to her pale complexion, also trying to hide her sadness, "O-oh…" she paused, "I guess there's no point in trying to hide anything from you," she paused again, looking at Jay's emotionless expression. Jay wasn't the type of person who you would just talk to openly like she could talk to Senel or Fenimore, but right now, he was the only one there, "Jay, do you have a moment? I want to talk to someone…I think it will help me clear up my feelings."

_**My body hurts**_

_**In the river of time**_

_**Though it healed**_

_**But at one time I lost sight "of myself"**_

_**Forgetting those in the past**_

Jay nodded. He came here to see what was obviously bothering her, but she didn't need to know that, "What is it?" he replied, just now, taking notice of the small teriques, floating blissfully above the almost frozen water.

Shirley, seeing him looking at her teriques, smiled gently, "What do you think of it? I've been working hard to make it like Stella's." She walked closer to the water and Jay followed just a step behind her.

"I see," Jay said, not really answering the question, and not wanting to say he thought it was beautiful, "Why are trying to make it look like Stella's?"

Returning the teriques to the palm of her hand and making it disappear, she sighed, a little offended by Jay's response, "Because, Senel always cared so much more about Stella's teriques then mine. I told myself I was going to make mine just as nice. But now I realize, even if my teriques were the biggest, brightest one of all the Ferines, he wouldn't care. Even though people now think we are together, it's just a dream I have hoped to make reality."

_**But the dream doesn't come true**_

_**But I tried to walk**_

_**The enthusiasm**_

_**Was rewarded by believing**_

_**In loneliness**_

Jay looked at the pond of water, seeing Shirley's sad expression reflected in the waters. He wanted to tell her everything. She didn't need to be sad, even if Senel were to never loved her, even if he one day hated her. She would never go uncared for. But instead he shook his head, "Even I thought things had cleared up between you and Senel…are you saying that you are not together?"

Shirley nodded, "He could never love me the way he loved Stella. I will always be second," She looked next to her to see if Jay was still listening. His violet eyes were still glued to every word she was saying. That was very much like him, always listening intently, even if only for his own selfish reasons. Shirley looked at the ground and began to trace circles in the snow.

What am I doing? she thought to herself, I fidget when I'm nervous. But why would I be nervous around Jay? He's my friend, but for some reason I-

She was interrupted by Jay talking, "I'm listening," he tapped her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, yes," she continued, now facing Jay instead of the water, "And even when I looked at Senel today, his gaze seemed to be at something very far away, as if he were still waiting for Stella to come." The Merines clenched her fists, trying to control the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. She heaved in air, but it only made the tears fall faster.

_**While powdered snow shakes**_

_**In the middle of the night, it was all colored white**_

_**But I couldn't sleep**_

_**Because I'd been broken**_

"Shirley?" Jay said, sounding a little too anxious for his liking. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You don't need to cry. You cannot control how Senel feels about you-"

"But there is no one for me to blame but myself!" Shirley whispered loudly between sobs, hating that she could not say it was someone else's fault, "I can never go back to who I was before I became the Merines. I allowed myself to be broken by propaganda and selfishness…" she shook her head, hating the reality of the situation, "I wouldn't want Senel to love me…"

Jay's eyes widened, didn't she always want Senel to love her? he thought as he tightened his grip on her shoulders, Maybe that's what she thought she wanted… He looked at the crying girl in front of him, But why is she telling me this?. "Shirley," he started, "It would be wise to not concern yourself with him."

Shirley looked up at Jay, a little bit surprised, "B-but, why?"

Jay looked into her eyes, "Because you know that's what you want to do," he stopped, "Because of who I am, I cannot offer the best advice, but what you said to me in the mirage palace, when I had betrayed everyone by giving into my weakness, made the biggest difference. And all though it will take sometime to amend for all the things I have done, and I cannot atone for the innocent lives I have taken, what you said will be the basis for any changes I make," Jay gave a rare smile and continued, "I dislike owing people anything, so I'll give you my best advice."

_**Powdered snow flutters down**_

_**My cheeks are wet from embracing the night**_

_**I can't see anything**_

_**Piled up at the end of darkness**_

Shirley looked up at Jay, starting to smile and starting to wipe away the tears that were no longer falling. She managed a small giggle and threw her arms around the ex-ninja, "Thank you Jay…" she felt her cheeks turn a crimson shade of red, realizing she had just thrown herself at him. But ignored the embarrassment and enjoyed the moment, which she knew would end once he shoved her away.

_**Piled up…Piled up**_

Jay was speechless at what Shirley had done. A light shade of pink crossed his ivory face that almost blended in with the snow. Then, spontaneously, he returned the embrace, and returned the words Shirley had said to him, "You're not alone."

_**I wanted to love someone, love someone**_

_**But I didn't love myself**_

_**When I closed my eyes, everything around me**_

_**Just disappeared**_

_**When I was lonely, I was distracted**_

_**By things that had color**_

Shirley laughed again. This time, not half-heartedly, but for the first time in that whole conversation, she sounded happy, "Umm..Jay," she blushed.

"Y-yeah," he replied, loosening his grip.

"The sun is going to rise soon." She said, bashfully.

Jay's eyes widened, then he got an idea, "Shirley?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Yes?" she replied.

Jay smirked, "Will you come with me?"

"W-what is it?" Shirley blushed even more.

The ex-ninja shrugged, "It's a surprise," he turned around and knelt down in front of her, "Here,"

She climbed onto his back, and Jay leapt into the trees, heading towards the mountain covering the Oresoren village.

After about fifteen minutes, the two landed on top of the mountain, just as the sun began to rise.

_**I was aware of it, and passed up one person**_

_**Forgetting the things to smile for**_

_**Without understanding**_

_**Dreams of old times are merely dreams**_

_**I didn't want to do insignificant things**_

Shirley jumped off of Jay's back and gawked at how beautiful the sunrise was, "Wow, its beautiful!" She spun around; enjoying the slight warmth the sun gave off in the midst of December. Jay leaned on nearby tree and put his hands in his pockets.

"Of course it is. I discovered it." Jay replied in his I-am-so-much-better-then-any-other-thing-alive-on-this-planet tone of voice. Shirley shook her head, thinking if there was one part of Jay that would never change, this was it. She held out her palm again, and yelled, "Come on out Teri!" she tried to sound like Norma giving everything little nicknames. The little blue Teirques appeared once again.

Jay sighed, "If you must give it a nickname, by all means, don't make it sound like something that Norma would give it."

The Merines giggled again, "Ok then!" the little blue butterfly fluttered around, as if in rhythm with the happiness of the rising sun and the two heroes debating a name for it, "How about 'Little Jay'?"

Jay got a look on his face, as if Moses had just shown up, "No, not now, and not ever."

Shirley stuck out her tongue, "Then, it's settled! Whether or not you like it, this is Little Jay!"

Jay slapped his forehead. There was no point in trying to get around that brick wall known as Shirley's stubbornness, "You know, I don't think I ever answered your question about your teriques."

"That's right," Shirley put her hands on her hips, "You never gave me the answer I wanted."

"I think your teriques is the most beautiful of all the Ferines."

With that, Shirley was stunned. Almost unable to move, she moved her lips, but said nothing. Then, forcing her feet to move, she blushed and ran back over to Jay. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the tree, "Thank you Jay," she whispered happily, as the two watched the sunrise.

_**I straighten my back, and look towards the land I walk to**_

_**Where daylight does not shine, the skin is not white**_

_**I'm tired**_

_**And I'll do anything just to pass the time**_

_With the rise of the sun_

_My problems faded_

_Into the snow that was falling in the night before_

_I want to find happiness together with a newfound love…_

_Because for the first time in a long time_

_I am not alone_

_"So let's atone for our sins together,"_

_I'll be able to tell him someday!_


	4. Grave side Storm

Author's note: Wow, it sure has been a while since I updated this story…Well, now that I finished **Chasing Despair**, I think this one need an update. So enjoy! My first JayXGrune.

Title: **Graveside Storm**

Pairing: JayXGrune

Disclamer: I don't own Tales of Legendia. If I did, why would I be on fanfiction?

Spoilers: Grune's CQ

**Graveside Storm**

Was it just him, or did it rain everyday? Well, it had for the last week. With each morning, came a grey sky, masking the warm glow of the spring sun. The dark day made the cemetery even more grim that usual. But he was not heading for the cemetery. She wasn't there. She was at the Altar of the Sea.

The air atop the Altar was damp. The grass coated with wet rain drops. A cool breeze blew across the plants and the flowers danced back and forth in the dreary melancholy. The trees almost sang of sadness as their braches drifted back and forth, losing a few leaves each time the wind whistled.

But there in the center of it all was a granite plaque with words deeply engraved into the stone. The stone read:

_In loving memory of Grune_

_The one who sacrificed her life to save us all_

_Weaver of time_

_And a dear friend_

Before the stone, knelt a 17 year old, raven haired boy. His name was Jay, and he was the only one of his friend's who had yet to visit the grave of their lost friend. Actually, a lot of people had seen this place, considering a YEAR had passed. But the strategist couldn't bring himself to see her memorial site. He couldn't stand to see that all that remained of her life was a stupid piece of rock. But today he pulled together all that courage he had worked up over the last year and went to see the memorial. Well it took a little convincing from a certain treasure fanatic…

Earlier that day:

"You're the ONLY one who hasn't gone to see her JJ!" Norma stomped around the boy's room, while Jay sat patiently at his desk, waiting for her to change the subject. Why was she here again today anyways?

"Norma, I would appreciate you putting an end to meddling in my decision to go visit Grune's grave."

"Memorial! JJ, Memorial!" Norma huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "There's no body!"

Jay sighed and turned to his friend, "It matters not. The point is, I see no reason for being there-"

"Scared?" Norma smirked.

"Of what?" Jay hissed irately.

Norma sauntered over to the information dealer and bent down beside him, "Scared to have to return to where she died?"

Suddenly the room went stagnant. An unusual gauche silence crept into the room, one that even Norma's silence-breaking ability couldn't penetrate. But it was clear that she had struck a chord in the ex-ninja, because he stood up form his desk and walked over to the door. He wrapped his fingers around the gold painted metal, and slowly, the door creaked open.

"Norma, it's time for you to leave." He said simply, his voice not indicating any sign of hesitation.

Norma rubbed her right arm in embarrassment and bit her lip, "JJ…ya'know, you can sure be dense at times…" Finally, with courage she continued, "You can be oblivious, even to your own feelings!" She pointed an accusing finger at his purple-clad back, "Stupid ninja!"

Jay scowled and turned to face Norma, leaning against the wall, "No…take that back. You sound like you're grouping me with Moses."

"I am not!" the treasure hunter stomped her foot on the floor, "_Moses_ sees it too!"

"Sees what?" Jay muttered, beginning to see where this conversation was going, "What in the Nerifes are you talking about?"

"You promised we would always be together." Norma quoted the words of the boy, "Who said that?"

"I-I…" Jay stuttered.

"I saw you cry JJ. It was the first time you cried for anyone." She took a step closer to her friend, "I thought it was pretty…umm…sweet?" she smiled half-heartedly, "But I mean, of course I was crying and all then but now-"

"Norma-"

"I'm not finished," She looked him in the eye, bending over to his height, "My point is, you need to go tell her! Tell her what she means to you!" A smile spread across her face in success.

"But I never even agreed with what you said!" Jay shot back defensively.

"You don't need to. Your actions proved my entire theory!"

"Bu-"

"Just take my word for it Jay." She didn't use his nickname, which meant something was wrong, "If she were here…she would want you to tell her. Let her know, you haven't forgotten her." Then, Norma left Jay's small room, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Now he was starring at the memorial of Grune. To come here took more than courage and preparation, for he couldn't find anything to say. Rain drops dotted the smooth surface of the stone where rain had begun to fall while he was in his flashback.

"Grune…" he muttered in an attempt to start speaking. But in a sigh he ended what he was going to say and shook his head. How was one supposed to speak when no one was there? How could a boy who never showed any emotion, suddenly be able to confess one of endearment?

Faster and faster the rain fell.

"I'm sure of you were here, you would say something about the rain that would utterly perplex the rest of us." He moved his hand across the marble surface of her memorial, "But for some reason, the illogical things you said always added a sense of comfort." He drew in a breath as the wind blew against him, blowing the rain into his face.

"I took the things you said for granted. I took your very _presence _for granted." Thunder crashed in the distance, "To think, you of all people would leave us…" Lightning shocked the sky and Jay shook his head again, the drips of water flying in every direction.

"Senel and Chloe started dating a few weeks ago." He switched the subject out of discomfort. It was as if he was really speaking to his lost friend. The soaked ex-ninja searched his mind for more events that Grune might be interested in hearing about, "Harriet's birthday was one month ago. Will got her cooking lessons with Mimi Baker."

Now Jay was on a roll with how everyone was progressing, "Shirley is handling the whole idea of her 'beloved' Senel being with Chloe surprisingly well. She is on the Mainland right now, helping with the migration she was so intent on doing a year ago."

"Norma seems much happier these days. It took her awhile to get over losing you, but she seems to be back to her old antics. In May, she and Moses went to a school dance together-Oh!" He remembered a part of his spiel that he had forgotten, "Will opened up a high school that Senel, Chloe, Norma, Moses, Shirley and I attend." He continued on the story he had been telling about his friends at the dance, "Anyways," And irate expression crossed his face, "We got thrown out after an hour…something Moses and Norma did to the principal. I try not to think too much of what their two quarters of a brain can accomplish."

In the dark sky the rain was glowing like the falling stars. The moon was hovering above in the sky and the thunder had ceased. The green grass danced in laughter, glowing drops of rain setting a glow to the Altar of the Sea. The trees glistened in the moonlight and the stars blinked on and off like firefly lights.

_What have you been up to Jay?_

Jay's violet eyes widened at the sound of his name. He stood up and looked left and right.

No one.

Then, a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and from then corner of his eyes, he could tell:

"Grune…" Jay's voice was relaxed but surprised. A feeling indescribable by words. What was he supposed to feel? Happy? Scared? Shocked? Calmed? Whatever it was, he turned around to face the sea foam green clad goddess.

"I believe I said 'what have you been up to Jay?'" She looked at him through her light blue eyes. Her veil flowed elegantly through the wind. In the darkness of the night she glowed brighter than anything around them, a gorgeous maiden who made even the biggest storm a celebration. Jay's heart stomped rapidly at his chest.

"umm…well…" He averted his gaze to the ground, "I- I haven't done anything-"

"Really?" The Goddess placed her hand on her cheek the way she had always done in the past, except this time, there was no surprise or amazement in her gentle voice. Instead she sat down on the damp ground and motioned for the boy to sit with her. Jay tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as he sat beside the goddess. Grune gazed questionably at the boy and proceeded to ask, "So, why haven't you done anything?"

Jay was silent. He hadn't changed at all. Everyone had moved on from that day one year ago, but he was still the same. Everything from his relationships to his pastimes to his side ponytail, all was the same. Why had he held back? Every other seventeen year old boy would be out enjoying being young, having a good time no matter what it was. But not Jay, he had reverted back to isolation more than ever.

Well, Jay knew exactly what was holding him back, despite that he tried so hard to block it out of his memory. It was the loss of Grune that had him living in the dark once again. The only woman he had ever had eyes for. The only one, who he saw in color when the rest of the world was black and white, was none other than his friend Grune. Even when she began to disappear he held onto her blurting out words he never thought he could even say, begging her not to depart. A boy of pride, for the first time ever, _begging._

"Jay?" Grune asked after the lull in their conversation ended. The boy's face was turned away from her and his gaze directed to the ground. He wasn't saying anything. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jay?" She said again.

Jay broke from his trance at the feeling of Grune's gentle hand on his shoulder. Beneath her touch, the boy was trembling, tears rolling slowly down his ivory face. Finally he turned to face her, gazing into her light blue eyes. In his heart, he had waited an eternity for her to come back, "Grune…" He threw his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder, "Grune…" he whispered again, clutching the fabric of her dress. Grune's expression turned solemn as she placed her hand on the back of Jay's head.

"Don't cry Jay." She whispered.

"Why are you still here? You are going to disappear again aren't you?" His voice sounded angry and betrayed.

"I have no choice; this is how it was meant to be-"

"I never moved on, I never changed. Why?" He looked up at her saddened face, "Because I will spend the rest of my life waiting for you."

"Jay…" Grune sighed, "You have to move on. It is your duty as a human to live your life."

"I am," Jay's voice grew angrier, "But you knew, you knew you would die. But you kept making us believe that everything was ok."

"I'm sorry Jay." Grune whispered with guilt as her body became transparent, "Human's were never meant to come into contact with me. I cannot stay any longer even though, I have always wanted to be one of you. I have never been as happy as I was with you guys. I wish it could have lasted forever."

Jay felt a sudden guilt for how he had spoken to Grune. It was selfish to talk to her that way, knowing she didn't do this because she wanted to. Grune had always been loyal to the group and carried her weight, even without her memory. It was his turn to do his part to protect the world. Slowly and reluctantly he let go of her, "Grune, I'm sorry." He stood up, "I guess I've always had the ability to move on. I just never wanted to." He held out his hand to the woman.

Grune felt a small smile grace her face as she took his hand, "I think you will find happiness. You are truly a nice boy, just like I told the others."

When she spoke, Jay couldn't help but smile, "I'll miss you Grune," He held her hand tightly in his own.

"As I will miss you." Her body began to disperse into small particles of dust, "Please keep me close in your memory. But that is all I want to be. You must live with the living."

Jay nodded as Grune disappeared for the last time. Jay jammed his hands into his pockets again and sighed, taking in the sweet sent of the air after a storm, "Even if I lost my memory, could I ever truly forget you Grune?" He looked at the tombstone of his companion, "But I can finally move on-"

"Ummm…Jay?" The meek voice of Shirley Fennes said from behind him. Jay turned around abruptly to face his friend.

"Shirley?" He looked at his friend with confusion, "I thought you were on the mainland?"

"I just got back-" She smiled as she took notice of Grune's memorial stone, "Norma told me you were here today. I got worried when you didn't come back during the storm, so I came looking for you. Is that ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jay stifled a laugh. Then he noticed that Shirley was sopping wet from the storm, "How long have you been outside? You're drenched."

A slight shade of pink spread across Shirley's pale face in embarrassment, "Well, not that long. I walked here from Vaclav's old lair. For some reason, that's the only place the duct would take me."

"You could get sick from mucking around in a storm like that." Jay raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to the Ferines girl.

"I-it's ok, really. I won't get—ACHOO!" She sneezed into her sleeve.

Jay chuckled openly, "Maybe it's time we head back. It's getting late."

Shirley nodded enthusiastically, "Jay?"

"Hm?"

Shirley smiled again and leaned in closer to Jay, smiling, "You seem happier. Did something happen?"

Jay felt himself blush, "Yeah…" He glanced up at the sparkling sky. Even in the melancholy of the clouds, the world seemed brighter than it had all year. Jay looked over at Shirley through the corner of his eye. She too was looking at the sky merrily. She seemed brighter too than she had. But she was shivering in the cold. Jay smiled slightly and removed his shape decorated shirt, leaving only a black undershirt, and placed it over Shirley's shoulders. After all, she did come all this way to get him.

Shirley beamed happily and muttered a thank you before looking at the sky again, "I think we might see clear weather soon."

Jay nodded in agreement.

After that day, the violent, grey storms stopped.

Ok! Well I hoped you liked it. It wasn't supposed to be a JayXShirley in the end, but you can interpret it however you may feel suitable.

Thank you


End file.
